pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Vanilluxe
Vs. Vanilluxe is the twenty second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/15/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan arrive in Iccirus City, with a few feet of snow blanketing the ground. Ian heads directly to the gym, the group following after him. Cilan: I have to say, you’ve grown Rui. Rui: Huh? Cilan: Usually you complain when Ian heads straight to the gym. Rui: (Shrugs shoulder) To be fair, it’s what he wants. After he gets that out of his system, we can enjoy what seems to be a wonderful winter village! Iris: (Teeth chattering) Wonderful? More like torturous! It’s so cold! The group enters the Iccirus Gym, which is an ice field with glaciers sticking out. On the other side is Brycen, standing on one foot in a yoga pose. Cilan’s eyes light up. Cilan: Ah! It’s Brycen! He used to be a famous actor known for his role as Brycen Man! Rui: So Ian’s facing a movie star? That’s actually pretty cool. Maybe it’ll be easy. Iris: It seems like he’s an Ice type trainer. Nothing easy about that. Brycen opens his eyes, standing on two feet. Brycen: Hello young challenger. State your name. Ian: My name is Ian. Brycen: Hello, Ian. The battle shall begin. A referee takes his position as Ian takes his spot. The others go to a viewing area above. Referee: This will be a four-on-four double battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Rui: Wait, state those rules again?! Cilan: A four on four double battle. Definitely an obscure rule set. Brycen: My Pokémon will be Vanillish and Cryogonal. Brycen opens two Pokéballs, choosing Vanillish and Cryogonal. Ian scans them both. Pokédex: (In male voice) Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Snowy mountains are this Pokémon's habitat. During an ancient ice age, they moved to southern areas. Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. When its body temperature goes up, it turns into steam and vanishes. When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice. Ian: Interesting. Pignite! Excadrill! Ian throws his Pokéballs, choosing Pignite and Excadrill. Iris: When did Drilbur evolve? Cilan: This will be intriguing. Its new Steel type will help out, but it will still be vulnerable to the Ice attacks. Ian: Pignite, Flamethrower! Excadrill, Drill Run! Brycen: Cryogonal, Hail. Vanillish, Astonish. Pignite breathes Flamethrower, as Cryogonal releases a gust of cold wind that causes a hailstorm over the field. Vanillish seemingly disappears, avoiding the Flamethrower. Excadrill closes up and spins towards Cryogonal, when Vanillish appears and lets off an Astonishing screech. Excadrill flinches as it comes out of Drill Run, crashing into a glacier. Pignite and Excadrill are pelted by hail. Iris: A Snow Cloak ability! Cilan: That’ll make it harder for Ian to hit Vanillish. Ian: Rollout! And Dig! Brycen: Icy Wind. Rapid Spin. Pignite curls up and rolls across the field, as Excadrill Digs underground. Vanillish breathes a sparkling Icy Wind, slowing Pignite down as it rolls at Cryogonal. Excadrill bursts out of the ground at Cryogonal, which flips out of the way. It then spins with Rapid Spin, ramming Excadrill in the chest and knocking it into the rolling Pignite. The two are both pushed back, as Vanillish breathes Icy Wind that hits both of them. Both of them are pelted by hail. Rui: How come that Dig didn’t work? Cilan: Cryogonal has the ability Levitate, which makes the Pokémon immune to Ground attacks. Ian: Sandstorm to Metal Claw! And Heat Crash! Pignite leaps into the air, encased in a sphere of yellow orange flames. Excadrill swings its arms out, replacing the Hail with a Sandstorm. Excadrill gains a boost in speed, claws glowing like metal. Iris: What ability is that?! Cilan: Sand Rush. It doubles the user’s speed in a Sandstorm. Brycen: Astonish! Frost Breath! Pignite falls at Vanillish, which unleashes an Astonish. Pignite pushes through and strikes Vanillish, knocking it to the ice field. Excadrill leaps at Cryogonal, which breaths a cold breath of sparkling wind. It strikes Excadrill, releasing a flash of light. Excadrill gasps in distress as it falls to the field defeated. Vanillish, Cryogonal and Pignite are buffed by the Sandstorm. Referee: Excadrill is unable to battle! Rui: Was that a critical hit? Iris: The move Frost Breath always causes a critical hit if it strikes the opponent. Good thing Ian has a counter to that. Ian: Dewott! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Dewott. Dewott: Dewott! Brycen: Interesting choice. Cryogonal, use Hail. And Vanillish, use Mirror Shot. Ian: Fire Pledge and Water Pledge! Cryogonal uses Hail, it replacing the Sandstorm. Pignite punches the ground, releasing towers of fire. Dewott juts his scalchops into the ground, releasing Water Pledge. The two attacks merge together, creating a powerful Water Pledge that blocks a light blue energy sphere and envelops Vanillish. Vanillish drops defeated as Pignite and Dewott are struck by hail. A rainbow forms over Ian’s side of the field. Referee: Vanillish is unable to battle! Brycen: (Returns Vanillish) I’ll have to be cautious with that combination. Vanilluxe. Brycen opens his Pokéball, choosing Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe: Vanil! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillish. Swallowing large amounts of water, they make snow clouds inside their bodies and attack their foes with violent blizzards. Brycen: Frost Breath. Freeze Dry. Ian: Pignite, use Heat Crash! And Dewott, Aqua Jet to Razor Shell! Pignite leaps with Heat Crash as Dewott is surrounded in water and shoots forward. Vanilluxe releases a liquid like ice attack, Heat Crash intercepting it. Pignite uses Flamethrower and strikes Vanilluxe, burning it. Cryogonal fires Frost Breath, as Dewott pushes through it. It strikes Cryogonal with Aqua Jet, as he draws an energy blade sclachop for Razor Shell. Brycen: Rapid Spin! And Blizzard! Cryogonal spins with Rapid Spin, repelling Dewott and sending his scalchop flying. Vanilluxe breathes Blizzard that blows Dewott and Pignite back. The two are struck by hail, while Vanilluxe glows with green healing energy from it. It then suffers from its burn. Cilan: Brycen is truly using his Pokémon’s abilities to their finest. Vanilluxe’s Ice Body ability allows it to heal from damage it obtains during the battle. Iris: Why can’t Ian just push through already? It’s too cold in here! Rui: (Playfully) Oh quit being a kid, Iris. Ian: Flamethrower! And Fling! Brycen: Rapid Spin. Acid Armor to Freeze Dry. Pignite breathes Flamethrower as Cryogonal spins with Rapid Spin to deflect it. Dewott Flings a scalchop at Vanilluxe, as its body breaks into mist and disappears. It materializes in front of Dewott, hitting it with Freeze Dry. Dewott sparks from it and howls in pain, falling back. Pignite and Dewott are struck by hail. Vanilluxe heals with Ice Body before suffering from a burn. Ian: What was that? Brycen: Freeze Dry is a unique move that freezes the water inside a Water type, therefore being super effective against them. Even if you’re immune to a critical hit from Frost Breath, you cannot escape that. Ian growls slightly, as he closes his eyes to recollect. Iris: He must be feeling the pressure to take a mental break here. Brycen: Don’t think I will stop for you. Rapid Spin, Freeze Dry. Ian opens his eyes, decisive. Ian: Fire Pledge! Aqua Jet to Razor Shell! Vanilluxe is still in front of Dewott, preparing Freeze Dry. Pignite unleashes Fire Pledge, heading towards Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe dodges Acid Armor, as Fire Pledge heads towards the spinning Cryogonal. Dewott shoots to the side with Aqua Jet, reclaiming one of his scalchops. Fire Pledge strikes Cryogonal from below at its core, the Rapid Spin being useless. It stalls, as Dewott leaps and strikes with Razor Shell. Cryogonal drops defeated as the hail stops. Referee: Cryogonal is unable to battle! Rui: He did it! Those two are quite a team! Cilan: But now we have one of his signature Pokémon. Brycen: Beartic! Brycen opens his Pokéball, choosing Beartic. Brycen: Vanilluxe, Hail. Beartic, Aerial Ace. Ian: Fire Pledge! Water Pledge! Vanilluxe glows and forms a Hailstorm on the field. Beartic speeds forward, almost as a blur. It holds its arm out to the side, appearing and striking Pignite with Aerial Ace before it can use Fire Pledge. Dewott uses Water Pledge, water towers shooting from in front and behind Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe is struck, but is gone when the water fades. Brycen: Freeze Dry. Vanilluxe reappears next to Dewott, striking it with Freeze Dry. Dewott falls defeated as Pignite is buffed by hail, panting heavily. Referee: Dewott is unable to battle! Rui: That looked like Sand Rush. Cilan: Slush Rush is the Hail version of that ability. Beartic’s speed is doubled. Iris: This battle is taking way too long. Ian should’ve beaten him by now! Ian: Victini. Victini hops off Ian’s shoulder, ready to go. The rainbow fades away. Brycen: Blizzard. Aerial Ace. Ian: Rollout! Confusion! Vanilluxe lets off a Blizzard, pushing on Pignite and Victini. Pignite rolls with Rollout as Beartic speeds at it with Aerial Ace. Victini glows blue and releases the pulse wave, stalling Beartic. The two collide, knocking each other back. Ian: Flamethrower! Flame Charge! Brycen: Brine! Pignite breathes Flamethrower, as Beartic spews a Brine of water to block it. Victini dashes forward encased in flames, tackling Beartic. Pignite and Victini are buffed by hail, as Pignite falls over defeated. Vanilluxe heals from Ice Body and is harmed by a burn. Referee: Pignite is unable to battle! Cilan: I’m amazed that Pignite has lasted this long. It’s been in since the beginning and has been slowly losing its health the whole time. Rui: But now Victini’s left on its own! Iris: It can easily handle this! Victini looks stern as it stares down Vanilluxe and Beartic. Brycen: You were a worthy adversary. But now it is over. Blizzard, Brine. Ian: Searing Shot! Beartic rapidly spews Brine as Vanilluxe releases Blizzard. A white flame forms at the tip of Victini’s index finger, as it points at Beartic. A thin, barely visible beam of fire shoots from Victini’s finger, it making contact with Beartic’s chest. A fiery explosion occurs, launching Beartic back and vaporizing their attacks. Brycen is caught off guard, tensing up. Brycen: What? Ian: Flame Charge! Victini dashes in with Flame Charge, striking and defeating Beartic. Referee: Beartic is unable to battle! Ian: And again! Brycen: Acid Armor! Victini charges at Vanilluxe with Flame Charge, it disappearing with Acid Armor. Victini is buffed by hail, while Vanilluxe heals from Ice Body and suffers from its burn. This allows Ian to locate it. Ian: Confusion then Searing Shot! Victini uses Confusion, forcing Vanilluxe to remain together. It then blasts it with Searing Shot, defeating it. Referee: Vanilluxe is unable to battle! The winner is Victini and the victor is Ian! Brycen chuckles in delight, returning Vanilluxe. Iris, Cilan and Rui slink to the ground, exhausted. Iris: I thought that battle would go on forever! Cilan: I suppose that Victini’s strength as a Mythical Pokémon has provided him with the win. Rui: He should’ve used it earlier and spared us the drama! Brycen: Ah, but the drama was part of it. You were putting on a show for a movie star, weren’t you? Ian: Perhaps. Brycen: Regardless, I congratulate you and present to you the Freeze Badge. Ian takes the Freeze Badge, placing it in his badge case. Ian: Thanks. Main Events * Ian battles Brycen and wins, earning the Freeze badge. * Ian's Excadrill is revealed to have the ability Sand Rush. Characters * Ian * Brycen * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Referee Pokémon * Pignite (Ian's) * Excadrill (Ian's) * Dewott (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Vanillish (Brycen's) * Cryogonal (Brycen's) * Vanilluxe (Brycen's) * Beartic (Brycen's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Brycen's rules for battle are original to this franchise, as no gym leader battle in the anime had these rule sets, or even featured this rule of battle in the anime. * Brycen is the first gym leader to have all of his Pokémon's abilities revealed in his gym battle. * Brycen's heavy usage of the Hail and his Pokémon's abilities are to reference special effects in movies. * Vanilluxe being burned easily was due to the influence of the Fire/Water Pledge combo. It creates a rainbow that increases the chances of secondary effects. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles